Convict Reunion
by tcweh
Summary: My ideal ending to the show. Love this couple to bits!
1. Chapter 1

Convict reunion

Chapter 1:

It was near the end of 2015. Victoria Grayson's plan to bring down Amanda Clarke failed. She tried to turn her father David against her and it backfired. She was foolish enough to think her plan could work. David had gone to confront Emily earlier and realised she was Amanda and realised Victoria tried to conspire him against his daughter. Charlotte also left her a few months prior and moved to an unknown location with Daniel to start a new life. Victoria was broken and all alone. She was in the back of David's van being escorted by both him and Amanda to a location she did not know. All she could think about is how much longer she had to live, what they were going to do to her, and that she hoped they make it quick.

The Vans door finally opened, it was a cold dark night.

"Get out" Amanda said. Victoria didn't have time to hesitate before David grabbed her by the hair and yanked her. Victoria was yelling out in pain, trying to fight back, but it was no use. She then noticed where they were. At Grayson Manor, the place she once called home, something Amanda Clarke also stole from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Victoria was being held on a chair. David had a gun aiming straight at her while his daughter was tormenting her.

"Oh my, the Queen of the Hamptons, look at what you have been reduced to"

"If you're both going to kill me, then just get on with it!"

Both of them looked at each other and grinned

"Oh Victoria, as you once said to me, we owe you so much more than a quick death"

Victoria was worried, but at the same time she dare not show it.

Amanda started softly stroking Victoria's hair to annoy her; she then proceeded to her face.

Victoria tried moving away from the hand but was quickly caught at the jaw.

Amanda stared right into Victoria's eyes, after a moment of venomous eyeballing, Victoria found herself with Amanda's saliva all over her face. Amanda had spat on her.

David was laughing. Victoria was helpless, he had a gun aimed at her and Amanda was too physically strong for her to handle.

Amanda then followed with a strong backhand which connected with Victoria's face. Victoria quickly moved her hand across her cheek; she then used her sleeve to wipe the saliva off her face.

David then approached Victoria and stared down. Victoria no longer saw any love in his eyes, only hatred.

"You are a liar, and a manipulator. You tried to get me to kill my own daughter, MY OWN DAUGHTER! I wish I never knew you Vicki. As far as I'm concerned, you are worse than Conrad!"

He then grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. Victoria was trying her best to stay strong and not break down. Suddenly David's fist slammed into Victoria's abdomen. Victoria fell down holding her stomach in agony. David crouched down and stroked Victoria's head.

"Oh sorry, did that hurt?"

He then stood back up and kicked her in the stomach as she lay helpless on the ground.

Victoria was holding her stomach trying to find any way to defend herself.

"Amanda, get out the knife"

Amanda pulled out a knife and crouched down with David, who still had the gun aimed to Victoria.

"Let's make a few adjustments to her precious face, my girl"

Amanda slowly eased the knife towards Victoria's frightened face when suddenly a gun shot was fired. She saw her dad had been hit and slowly collapsed on the ground.

Amanda screamed

"DAD!"

Victoria looked to see who fired the shots in the distance…

"What…It can't be…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

David Clarke was dead, bleeding above Victoria. She was saved by none other than her late ex-husband who was believed to be dead. Conrad looked a lot different to what she was used to him being. He had a long beard now, his hair had grown out. He was dressed in dirty clothes. Wherever he has been, it was not the type of environment he was accustomed to.

Amanda quickly rushed at him. He aimed at her but before he could pull the trigger she tackled him to the ground and the gun went flying. Both engaged in a struggle on the ground. Amanda got the better of the situation and started punching Conrad.

Victoria was trying to get to her feet; the blows she took beforehand really damaged her.

"You took him from me again! You bastard"

She then proceeded to choke the life out of Conrad

"This time you won't come back!"

Conrad wasn't going to last much longer, he tried to push Amanda off but she was too strong.

Suddenly Amanda stopped and made a harsh breathing sound. She realized a knife was in her back. She turned in agony to see Victoria behind her. She tried getting up but Victoria kicked her in the face, sending her collapsing, with blood pouring out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victoria watched with surprise as Conrad slowly got up. Both of them were staring at each other.

Victoria spoke first

"Why?"

Conrad kept on glaring. He then walked over to where the gun had landed. He picked it up, walked over to Victoria.

Victoria became hesitant, thinking in her head "is he going to kill me now?".

Conrad then turned the gun the other way and gave it to Victoria.

"What?"

"Take it, my dear"

"What is this game you're playing?"

"Take it now"

She did with caution.

"Now kill me"

"What?"

"If anyone earns the right, it's you. After what I did to Pascal, I deserve it"

Victoria thought back to that brutal night. She could still remember the smell of Pascal LeMarchals battered body, she remembered having his blood all over her. One of the worst nights of her life.

Victoria slowly lifted the gun up and aimed at Conrad's chest. Conrad looked prepared. The two continued to glare for a moment. Suddenly Victoria aimed the gun at a different direction.

Amanda Clarke was slowly sneaking back up, even with the knife in her back.

"You monsters"

Victoria aimed the gun right at her face. Amanda didn't have any time to react before Victoria shot her square in the forehead.

Conrad was shocked.

Victoria moved her head and focused on Conrad once again. She slowly let the gun fall out of her hand. It crashed on the floor.

"First David, now you…How are you alive?"

"I find it hard to believe as well my dear. I thought I had died too on that road but I was found by a passing car. The person drove me to their cabin in the woods where he had a first aid kit. He were able to save me Victoria."

"Why am I not surprised? You always endure, Conrad"

"Obviously I had to lay low for a while. The man allowed me to stay with him all this time. But I always wanted to find my way back to you. However I was a now a known terrorist and you despised me"

"So why now?"

"I was scared. I was finding it hard to come up with scenarios should I ever return .How I could make it up to you after all I had done.. And now I find out these guys were after you. How long was this going on"?

"It's been going on long before you were imprisoned Conrad. Emily was Amanda Clarke, she switched her identity in order to get Revenge and destroy our family"

Conrad was silent for a short moment. He then said

"I should have listened to you. You were right about her from the start. I was too naïve to fall for her act"

"That you were, Conrad, that you were"

"Well it's over now. This will be the last time you see me Victoria. You can finally live a free life, starting from now"

Conrad turned around and began walking off. After a few seconds Victoria shouted

"Conrad… wait!"

Conrad stopped, and turned around slowly

Victoria was trying her best to keep it together. She had never seen this side of Conrad before. She never thought such a side existed.

"Conrad…You are not the only one at fault here"

She continued

"The truth is….I found it convenient to pretend David's framing was all your doing and I was an innocent victim. And you stood there and allowed me to put crap on you about it for years. But the truth is, I helped you frame him. I am just as much a monster as you, if not more. You have done terrible things Conrad, but so have i"

She slowly walked forward with tears running down her face

"I was willing to let you take the fall solely for the crimes of flight 9/17 a year ago. Then I was willing to live in your house, with your money. Getting away scot free for my own involvement in the crimes"

Conrad started getting teary too

"I realize that was not fair, Conrad. And I'm sorry…. And after all that you still came and saved me. When you have every right to end my life here just as these two were about to"

"Victoria"

Victoria looked as Conrad continued

"Stop talking"

They then rushed to each other and started kissing passionately over the bodies of David and Amanda Clarke.

Victoria couldn't remember the last time she shared a warm moment like this with Conrad. All the fighting and hatred they shared wiped away a lot of the good memories early on. But now more are on the way.

"Oh, Conrad…I accept it now. I accept it"

"Accept what, my dear?"

"It's you and me, it always will be. As you said on our 2nd wedding, we are destined to be together no matter what"

"Oh…Victoria"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Conrad. I choose to die by your side. I choose to go to hell with you."


End file.
